


Pickled Toads and Salamanders

by space_pigeon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, I just had the idea and had to write it out, I wrote this so quickly lol rip, Minor crimes of grindelwald spoilers!!!, Oneshot, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: MINOR CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD SPOILERS!!!•“Your eyes are as fiery as a salamander's,” Newt starts to sing against Tina's mouth, “Your hair as brown as-”“Newt,” Tina chuckles.“-as brown as a jarvey's fur-”“I'm going back to the garden.”





	Pickled Toads and Salamanders

**Author's Note:**

> This might be shit but I saw fbcog yesterday and I just,,,,,I had to. But yea I wrote this really quickly to just get this idea out here, and I'm positive I didn't quote the movie correctly, and I probably messed up the valentine poem, but it's chill it's fine we're fine
> 
> Hope you enjoy it nontheless!

_Tap tap tap._

Newt stands up from his chair slowly to walk over to the window. He sees an owl- one he knows well- right outside the window, waiting to be let in. 

“I'm surprised you didn't fly _into_ the window today, Errol,” Newt chuckles, opening the window for the bird. 

Errol hops on the table by the window and holds out his leg for Newt with a small hoot. 

“Thank you,” Newt says, exchanging a treat for the letter. Errol takes the food gratefully and then flies back out the window. 

Shuffling back to his favorite chair, Newt recognizes the letter as one from Charlie Weasley. They had kept up a long correspondence ever since an excited ten year old Charlie sent him a letter asking about everything there is to know about dragons.

Newt slices the letter open and starts to read through it. It's only when he gets to a part where Charlie is making fun of his younger sister that he starts to laugh. 

_My sister, who I think I've mentioned before, has graced our ears with a valentine song to none other than Harry Potter. She's currently a first year with a very serious crush, and started it off by mentioning that “his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad.”_

He goes on to share the rest of the song, but Newt mainly focuses on the first line.

Newt's not laughing at the youngest Weasley, no- he thinks it's quite sweet, actually. 

Well, others might not, but he's been in nearly the same exact shoes as the young girl. 

_“I've only ever seen that in-”_

_“Salamanders.”_

Tina comes into the living room to see Newt in the chair, laughing his ass off.

“Newt?” she asks. 

“Would it have been better if I wrote a song about your eyes being like a salamander’s?” Newt asks, his laughing subsiding. 

“A _song?_ ” Tina raises her eyebrows before walking over to her husband. 

“It seems as if Charlie's younger sister and I have quite a bit in common when it comes to our serious crushes.” Newt hands Tina the letter. 

“Weasley?” Tina asks, taking it. She skims the letter before whacking Newt on the shoulder. “Newt! Don't laugh at her! She's eleven!”

“I'm not laughing _at_ her, love!” Newt says, holding up his hands to protect himself from another whack. “I think it's sweet! I'm laughing because it's just so _familiar._ ”

“Well, I may not be the boy who lived, but that would sure work on me,” Tina says, grinning. 

“It did, love,” Newt adds. He stands up so he's facing Tina. 

She snorts. “I don't know why.”

“Because you love me? And all my weird sayings?” 

Tina sighs jokingly before grinning again. “I guess.” 

She moves forward to connect their lips in a now familiar gesture. 

“Your eyes are as fiery as a salamander's,” Newt starts to sing against Tina's mouth, “Your hair as brown as-”

“ _Newt_ ,” Tina chuckles.

“-as brown as a jarvey's fur-” 

“I'm going back to the garden.”

“I'm glad she's mine,” Newt continues as Tina shakes her head, walking towards the back door, “she's truly divine-”

“I love you too, Newt!” Tina calls over her shoulder.

Newt grins at himself as the door closes before he sits back down. Summoning his stationary, he starts to pen his letter back.

_Charlie,_

_Don't poke fun at your sister. I think it's rather sweet. You see…_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a tumblr to promote, but I DO have an Instagram hehehe. It's @ space.avi and I post art when I actually have motivation to lol
> 
> Also with my series on here,,,,I'm trying to work on it but the first few fics are kind shit imo so I've been losing motivation lol


End file.
